Cold Heart
Have you ever had a Home destroyed suddenly by two-legs? Have you've ever felt that you were gonna lose a sibling to sickness? I've known all these things. I am Yarrow I am the second youngest in my family, I get bullied alot by my older sister,and my older brother doesn't really care, either that, or he's just quiet. My youngest sister, River, is always constantly sick, and I'm starting to worry about her, so is everyone else. When mom died or family gew apart, I was still mercissly teased by Dragon, my brother Shadow went even more silent then usual, and River almost died. It's strange how these things can tear familys apart so suddenly. Especially with raging two-legs This is our story, trials that we had to go up against, a cat who wants to kill us. '' ''A cold heart in a raging storm (Credit to Wetty for the name) Chapter 1 "Oi! Yarrow! wake up!" Yarrow murmured something then closed his eyes tighter. "Hey! Are you ignoring me?" Yarrow growled "I am not ignoring you Dragon, I just don't have reason to talk" Yarrow curled up again, closing his eyes shut, trying to ignore his sisters ranting. "Well! I'm the oldest and I said you should get up!" Dragon yowled obnoxciously. Yarrow murmured "Why don't you go rant to Shadow, he's the only one that listens to you" Talk about adding insult to injury ''Yarrow thought satisfied, Dragon had stormed off. He yawned and stood up, then mewed "You can come out River" A tiny she-cat with big green eyes asked "She's gone right brother?" "Yeah" "Yay, Dragon scares me, so does Shadow" River mewed. Yarrow sighed "That's cause they are older, and far more '''Superior to us'" he mimicked Dragons voice, and failed at it. River giggled "I like you better Yarrow, your funny" Yarrow growled playfully "What's that supposed to mean" River tipped her head and hissed playfully "You. Are. Funny!" she jumped onto Yarrows back "And what's even more funny is I can beat you up!" Yarrow laughed "Come on River, your sick, you should be resting" "Resting? I feel better" River assured Yarrow "And I need excersize, or I'll end up like Dragon" Yarrows gaze darkened "If Dragon was here she'd slap you across the head you that right?" "Yeah, but I can out smart her, cause anything she can do, I can do better!" River retorted. Yarrow rolled his eyes "As soon as you grow a little more River" he got her off him, even though she was clutching onto him "Like mother said, you need to rest before you start your antics again" River cried "Aw, that's insulting" she stopped whining "Then again, Dragon always talks about fighting off rogue cats that come near our home, but I've never scented any" River widened her eyes "Do you think she's lying?" Yarrow shrugged "Maybe, but some of the rogues are always telling mother about rogue activity" he shrugged "But I haven' seen a two-leg near here" River asked "Do you know what they look like?" Yarrow nodded then balanced on his hind legs "They stand on two-legs like this, and they have no fur, and are pink" he fell down on his face "Don't try standing, it won't work" he added to River. She giggled "They look weird" "Yes, but they always destroy stuff" Yarrow mewed darkly "I need to go see mother, you stay here, okay?" River was about to protest but nodded "Okay..." Yarrow walked out of the large den, and saw Shadow staring into the ground. He asked "Hey Shadow! Know where mother is?" Shadow looked at him and mewed "She's hunting" "Oh" "Yeah" Shadow mewed quietly. Then continued staring at the ground. Yarrow then asked "Where's Dragon?" Shadow answered after hesitating then mewed "She went looking for mother" "And how long ago was that?" Yarrow asked "A couple minutes ago, mothers been gone for hours" Shadow replied quietly. Yarrow saw the worry in Shadows eyes "G-Gone. For hours?" Yarrow felt like a small kit again "Is she okay?" Yarrow asked. Shadow growled "Get ahold of yourself Yarrow, I don't know, we'll know when she and Dragon come back" Yarrow shook his head "Sorry, I'm just worried" Shadow mewed "Mother can take care of herself, so can Dragon" "I wasn't worried about Dragon" Yarrow growled. Shadow shrugged "Either way, you shouldn't be worried" Yarrow sighed "I don't get it" "Get what?" "Life" Yarrow mewed quietly. Shadow stared at him "You... Don't get life" Shadow asked in confusion "What don't you get?" "Life, in general" Yarrow mewed as he sat beside his brother. "River's been sick for a while, Dragon likes to torture me, and mother has ridiculously long hunts" "Well..." Shadow trailed off "I'm not really sure how to answer your question Yarrow" he looked up at the sky "Life really is about living life to it's fullest, even though sometimes... You die of sickness, or something" Shadow shrugged Yarrow nodded silently. Watching the forest. Waiting for his mother and Dragon. Yarrow flinched when Dragon appeared looking sullen. Even Shadow looked unsettled. "What is it?" Shadow asked quickly as he stood up. "We need to leave our home soon" Dragon mewed quietly. Dragon looked at Yarrow "Mother told me to tell you this" Yarrow was surprised "Our... Mother wants us to leave? Is she coming with us?" Dragon looked at him sadly and was about to say something before Shadow stopped her, they looked at each--other for a few minutes before Shadow looked at Yarrow "She's-She's not coming Yarrow" "Heh... What do you mean she's not coming?" Yarrow asked. "Exactly what he said!" Dragon snapped "Now we are gonna leave in two days time, so get River and tell her!" "Your normal again" Yarrow mewed happily. Padding away. He stopped outside the den "River?" "Yeah big brother?" she padded out, looking well rested. "We're going to leave our den in two days" Yarrow told her. River tipped her head "Why? Where's mother?". Yarrow shrugged "She might catch up with us, I don't know" Yarrow looked at his sister sadly, doubtful if she'll make the journey at all. Dragon came. Followed by Shadow. She mewed "We need a lot of rest if we're gonna make it" River hid behind Yarrow "Is Mother gonna come?" Shadow only growled "No" "Oh" River mewed upset. Yarrow looked at them "Okay! Can you please tell us what's going on?" Yarrow glared at Dragon, cause she knew more then she was telling. "Not right now! Be quiet!" Dragon hissed. Yarrow and River went silent. Shadow stared straight ahead, as if waiting for destruction and terror. Yarrow held his breath, he thought Why are they so mad and scared? What happened to mother? he thought Are two-legs the cause of this? '' Dragon hesitated before mewed "Okay, now since I'm the oldest, you need to listen to me" she added with a glance to Yarrow "And this time actually listen, cause it's important" Dragon sighed and started "I did go looking for mother, it took a bit though, I found her..." she gulped "She was bleeding everywhere, cuts and slashes over her" she closed her eyes "She told me not to ask questions, but to tell you guys that we have to leave our home before the same thing happens to us" She finished. Yarrow stammered "S-So she's..." Shadow finished "Dead." Dragon nodded "We'll leave tommorow at sun-high, that'll give us time to decide where we are going" River was quiet. her eyes sad. Shadow looked deadly serious and mewed "Well, we should all get some sleep" he backed into the farthest corner of the den. Dragon curled up near the entrance. With Yarrow across from her. And River in the other fathest corner. What Yarrow didn't know, was that danger wasn't too far away. Chapter 2 ''You know.. Most of the time I would complain when Dragon even went near me... This wasn't one of those days Yarrow was in deep sleep when he smelled burning wood. He sighed Two-legs proboly having a camp fire, it's nice to know fire can be calm and controlled. He woke up though when there was an orange light creeping into the den. The leaves and branches that made and protected this huge den seemed to glow. He tipped his head, not daring to move in case of two-legs. Dragon had a different opinion on the situation though. Yarrow felt a huge tugging sensation on his neck. And he found himself being dragged out of the den. with Shadow following behind. Dragons eyes were full of fear at the light. While Shadow looked conflicted. Yarrow asked "What are you doing!?" Dragon shoved him up "Look you mouse-brain" she flicked her tail towards the den, it had been in flames, and Yarrow didn't even realise it Dragon growled "The two-legs lit fire to the forest, what in the name of everything sensible were they doing?" Yarrow shrugged and asked "Is River okay?" Dragon had a look of mortal fear flash through her eyes. "Dragon? Where is River" Yarrow mewed in a strained voice. "I might have left her... In the den" Dragon mewed quietly. At that instant Yarrow leaped up and was about to head towards the den, but Shadow stopped him. He mewed to Dragon "Dragon, take Yarrow and get farther away from here, i'll meet you later" He added to Yarrow "I'll get her" he bounded away leaping through an opening in the flames. Yarrow was shocked and frozen in the spot. He didn't realise a tree was weakened and began to fall where he was standing. He felt a tug in his tail and he was pulled back. Dragon yowled "Don't stand there like a dumb struck squirrel! RUN!" she had ran away from the fire. And Yarrow followed her after hesitating. They did not stop, jumping over fallen trees as the fire quickly spread, Yarrow had never seen anything like it before, only in stories mother told him. Yarrow yelled after Dragon "Do you know where we are going?!" Dragon yelled back "We don't have time to think about that Yarrow!" she ducked under a tree that was just about to fall, but Yarrow got stuck. Yarrow called "Dragon!" but he knew it was hopekess, behind him fire, in front of him, more fire. To his side, obviously, fire. He wanted to be anywhere but here, he wanted to be safe in his den again, he wanted to know River was safe and sound. But he was stuck. He felt like wailing like a kit, but he wasn't a kit anymore, he had to find a way to get out of here before the fire chokes him to death. He looked around. trees around him were shrivveling up aas the flames ate the trees bark off. causing more trees to fall because of weakened limbs near the trunk. He looked up at the sky and wished Mother if you can hear me, you have to help me some how, I don't care, I just want to be back with my siblings again '' Another tree fell in front of him, but he jumped back in time. He saw that the tree had sliced right through the fire. And was taking time to heat up, giving Yarrow a chance to escape. He jumped on the tree and ran across. He made it just as soon as the tree caught fire. And he continued running. He was starting to feel woozy, his lungs were full of smoke. And he fought hard to breathe. He ran straight though, determined not to give in. And soon he saw water. He knew this river from when he was a kit, his mother had taken him here to show him the rivers sparkling water, which was welcoming at a time like this. He didn't hesitate to jump in, he didn't know how to swim, but he took his chances. He paddled immediately, fighting against the current to get to the other side. And be safe. He climed out onto the bank. And turned around. He saw his home, his territory, up in flames. He wondered ''Are Shadow and River dead? ''but he pushed away the thought. He need to go on, it's what his mother told them to do. He continued. he hid in the tree line as the fire burned his home. He put his head on his paws, and could only watch, as the fire burned what he called home. He just layed there watching, not sure what to do next, he would even be glad of the company of Dragon, who had saved his life twice today. So much had happened, and too fast. First his mother was dead, second, his brother and sister might be too. Yarrow felt a rain-drop on his head. He looked up, rain clouds had gathered and it started raining. He jumped up and yelled "About time!" he looked angrily across the river. Where the fire was being doused by the rain. He cried "How could you do to us?" he glared at the sky "Didn't you care about us!?" he yowled with all his heart. Yarrow stopped and backed away from the river, too many things. Too fast. He started sniffing around for a familiar scent, he doubted that he would find anything cause of the rain. But he did catch a faint trace of Dragon. He called "Dragon?" he looked around "Are you there?" "Psst" is all Yarrow heard. He looked up and saw Shadow and River clinging on for dear life. Yarrow looked confused "Um? how did you get here before me?" River replied to him. clinging onto Shadow, as if not to fall "Well, I did get stuck in the den, but I'm small and found a way out, cause I'm smart" she finished with a victorious mew. Yarrow sighed "It's nice to see a living thing after what just happened" Shadow laughed "Well, we are up here for a reason, we saw two-legs brandashing sticks with flames on it, as if threatning to light more of the forest on fire" he finished with a dark tone Yarrow asked "So, you guys hid?" "Yes" Shadow replied quickly "Dragon was here, she just went to make sure the coast was clear" Yarrow sat down. Angry with himself. Why? He himself wasn't exactly sure, but somehow he felt as if this was all his fault. He looked up at Shadow "I-I can't believe it, this happened too fast... First mother, then our home, what did we do to deserve this?" Shadow shook his head "Nothing Yarrow, two-legs did that" he flicked his tail to the now burnt forest. The trees were burnt to a crisp, and some were creaking, in danger of falling. Some had fallen already. Yarrow only watched the forest. What once was green was black and sooty. Never to heal, that forest would always have scars. Never to grow properly again. He was silent. The river seemed undisturbed by the chaos around it, it's surface gleaming. The rain started to cease. Yarrow was still staring at the forest. "Yarrow?" River asked "Are you okay?" Yarrow didn't answer her, he unsheathed his claws into the soft ground. "Yarrow! Get up here, two-legs are coming!" Shadow hissed. Yarrow backed up. And leaped up into the tree. Sitting on the branch above them. The two-legs came crashing through the bushes. Yowling loudly. Waving burning sticks around. They looked at the trees. Looking at the clinging cats. It seemed tense between the two groups. The two-legs then continued waving their sticks around. Walking away from where they were. River puffed out a breath, as if she was holding it. Yarrow was staring coldly after the two-legs. He hissed and jumped out of the tree, chasing after them. His anger was boiling over. His claws were unsheathed to the max. He thought he heard someone follow him. He looked around and saw Shadow yell after him "What are you doing you mouse-brain?!" Yarrow snapped back "Giving them what they deserve!" he leaped. Aiming for the two-leg's stick. The two-leg quickly turned around. wacking Yarrow with the heated stick. He rolled away. He stood up quickly. The two-legs were looming over him, their gazes full of evil. Yarrow was backed up to the drop in the river. The dangerous rapids, his mother had told him how cats could die falling in to the rapids. ''What should I choose? Yarrow thought quickly, the flames were pointed at him. He backed up some more, feeling a couple rocks fall into the rocks. He gulped looking up at the two legs. Closing his eyes, expecting the flames to peirce him. Instead, he felt himself being pushed out of the way. He heard yelling then a loud splash. Yarrow opened his eyes. Seeing Dragon standing in front of him, hissing. her fur puffed up. Yarrow looked around and asked "Where's Shadow?" Her gaze turned from angry to upset. The two-legs were starting to back away, and they had dropped their sticks into the river. "D-Dragon?" Yarrow murmured. She gulped. And shakily turned to the rapids. Her gaze was horrified. Yarrow looked down into the "Did Shadow fall into the rapids Dragon?" Dragon didn't say anything. But her gaze revealed anything. Yarrow couldn't believe it, did Shadow risk his life to save Yarrows? Chapter 3 I hate what has happened to my family, we all seem to suffer for our mistakes I know they don't hate me... But, Shadow was the one that pushed me out of the way, so I didn't have to feel the flames, because apprently, it hurts Yarrow and Dragon were looking over the rapids. Confusion clouding their gazes, the water sent up a cold mist. It would have been beautiful... If it weren't so depressing. Dragon just watched the water fall, she backed away from the river, she closed her eyes. Walking away. Yarrow looked after her "Where you going?" "No where" she growled. Yarrow looked back at the mist. He saw a cat on the other side. She was beautiful. her fur was the same colour as the mist, and her fur seemed to sparkle along with it. "Hello?" he asked. She only watched him. she swished her tail on the bank. Her deep blue gaze looking at him with love. "Mother?" it had to be her, it looked like her. Her whiskers twitched. She nodded slowly. She swished her long pume of a tail again. Yarrow tipped his head "W-What do you want?" She looked down the bank. Then looked back up at him. She mewed something, but he couldn't quite hear over the roar of the rapids. "What?! I can't hear you!" Yarrow mewed loudly. She stood up. And seemed to come from the mist itself. She stopped in front of him. Looking down at him. She bent over and pointed her tail to the river. She seemed to mew "Mizu" "Mizu?" Yarrow tipped his head "Wait!" as she started to dissapear "What about Shadow?" She stopped. Looking at him and repeating "Mizu" she continued and said in a voice like the rivers soft swishing "Shadow is with Mizu" "Wait! Who's Mizu?" Yarrow called as she started to dissapear. "The River, my son" she continued "Follow the river, trust the river, she will help you" at that, She dissapeared into a thin mist. Yarrow looked around. Still watching the mist, hoping that his mother would come back and tell him more, for he had a lot of questions. Who is Mizu? And what did she mean by follow the river? Yarrow thought, confused. He called back to Dragon "Hey! Dragon! I think I know where we can go next!" Yarrow figured it out. he looked past the rapids. down the river bank. Dragon had come back with River he looked back "I know where Shadow is" "How? Did you fall in?" Dragon sneered. "No! Just trust me!" Yarrow snapped at her. And followed the rivers current, hoping he was doing the right thing. Yarrow followed the rising mist. It sparkled in the moon light. The river calmed when they got farther away from the rapids. Dragon asked after a few minutes of walking "Are you sure you even know where you are going?" She asked. Her gaze cold. Yarrow mewed more confident "Yes! Stop asking!" he snapped at her "I.. Only asked once" Dragon mewed in surprise. She narrowed her eyes "Why you acting like your the oldest all of the sudden?" Yarrow stopped "Because. Dragon, We all know I am more mature then you" he stopped and tipped his head "And smarter" he added maliciously. Dragon snarled. But didn't say anything as they continued walking. Yarrow heard River "Mother didn't say anything about the river being dangerous..." she sounded like she was talking to herself, but she was looking at Yarrow "Nothing..." "Well, the rapids are the dangerous part" Yarrow mewed flatly. "Will we ever find Shadow?" River asked. Yarrow looked at her ''Thank mother for Rivers innocence, she doesn't stammer when it's a hard question, she'll come right out and say it ''Yarrow shrugged "I do not know" River only nodded. Looking at the river nervously. Yarrow stopped when he saw mother again. But the cat seemed a bit to alive. And she was sitting by the river. Watching them with green eyes. Yarrow tipped his head, he was frozen in the spot "Hello?" he called to her. Dragon had looked at her also, and she yowled "Hey!" it was added with a growl. The cat was taken off guard at Dragons hostility. She backed up. Looking smug, she swished her tail and then walked down the river bank. "Hey! No one snubs me!" Dragon yowled after her. Then ran after the cat. "Hey! Dragon!" Yarrow called after his sister "Where you going?!" River mewed innocently "I think she's going after that cat" she pointed out. Yarrow ignored River. And ran after his sister. Who was faster then him, so it was pretty pointless to go after her. Really pointless. But he didn't stop, he slowed down when Dragon had fully stopped ten foxlengths ahead of him. Looking around angrily. He panted as he came up from behind his sister "That was not cool" he growled. But she didn't have a retort, she kept looking around. Eyes darting back and forth. Ignoring Yarrow completely "Mother said it's not nice to ignore" River came toward them and mewed "She always said that" Dragon kept looking around. Then relaxed "Well whoever that cat is, she's gone" she looked at the both "Well! okay! We have to find Shadow, and get too a new home soon, before we are caught like prey!" "What?" Yarrow tipped his head. Dragon twitched "Um... I mean... get rained on" "Get.. Rained on?" Yarrow tipped his head "But you just said that-" Dragon tackled him and hissed "Rained. On. Period!" River was watching Dragon suspiciously. Dragon let Yarrow up. Walking away from them. Yarrow could only watch as his sister turned into a completely different cat. A pacing, worried, unsure, snappy (More than usual) cat. ''What is her problem? She is never like this... ''Yarrow thought ''She is so secretive all of the sudden, it's starting to freak me out ''Yarrow thought as he watched his sister pace. Yarrow looked at the river, the water was sparkling in the pale sun-light. He looked up when his sister made a hissing sound. The cat was there again. looking at them. Yarrow was shocked on how much the cat looked like their mother, except for the eyes, which were moss green. She was standing in front of Dragon. With seriousness in her gaze. Dragon growled "What do you want?" her claws were unsheathed. The cat looked at her and mewed in a voice that was almost as flowing as the water in the river "I know where your brother is" Dragon looked at her unbeliving "How-" The cat interuppted her, and Yarrow was sure if Dragon hadn't been a bit shocked, she would have attacked the cat. "Listen, I don't have much time, they are after you" she mewed in a hurried voice "I'll cut to the introductions later, but first, we have to get you out of here" Dragon didn't seem to be listening "Who are you?" The cat looked at her "I'll tell you later,but they are coming! And they'll surely kill you... Like they killed Frost" she added "Your mother" Yarrow froze. Staring at the cat wide-eyed. The cat asked "Will you trust me now?" Dragon was silent. Her light green eyes deep in thought. She finally answered "Yes" The cat nodded and ran, she was fast, maybe even faster then Dragon. But, Dragon followed with ease, while Yarrow and River were on her tail. They soon got to a small clearing, there was a little pond. where the river flowed in, then out on the other side. The leafs covered the sky. Only a little bit of sunlight was let in. This place freaked Yarrow out, but it also gave him a sense of security. The cat stopped by the pond and turned "I am Mizu" she mewed. Dragon was silent. Staring around her "Where are we?" Mizu flicked her tail "This place... Is just a clearing with a pond" Yarrow finally spoke "Really? Because, i've been in many clearings, but none that freaked me out AND gave me a sense of security at the same time" Mizu looked at him "This clearing was never touched by evil hearts, this clearing can only be seen.. By the pure-hearted" Yarrow tipped his head "You mean, no evil cats have been here?" Mizu nodded "Like I said, only the pure hearted can really enter this clearing. I don't why, this clearing was founded by a cat, a cat that would be cast out out of the other groups" she added "It was also back when magic truly existed" Dragon tipped her head "Magic existed? I thought that was a rumour" "In the old days, way before even your grand-mother was born, there stood 4 groups of cats. They protected something.. Something that if placed in the wrong paws, would destroy" Mizu mewed "There were 4 cats, that were connected to the stone" Yarrow listened intently, while Dragon was disbeliving. "Before the things were destroyed, a cat with brown fur, and blue eyes, had promised to the last surviving protecter, that he would protect what was left of these groups" she stayed silent "His name was Sky" Yarrow mewed "Is he alive?" Mizu looked at him "Well... If a cat could live that long, then maybe, no one really knows where he went. But he found this clearing after the protecter died, he wished to their ancestors for it never to be touched by those wo would seek to kill purposely" Mizu looked down "And after that.. He dissapeared" Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions